


Sleepy Accident

by spiccyy



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Free! Eternal Summer, FtM Transgender, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga & Anime, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Wetting, i love them i do, i was kind of venting, im sorry, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiccyy/pseuds/spiccyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei Ryugazaki has an accident and gets embarrassed, boyfriend Rin comes in to comfort him. There's also some hintedbody dysphoria and depression. (My summaries suck, I'm screaming. Also, Rei is a trans guy, pre-everything."</p><p>Hey, guys!! This is gonna be something kinda short because I just felt like writing a one-shot type thing and I found this prompt on Tumblr from otpeeprompts.tumblr.com and it gave me a chance to write about Rei Ryugazaki from Free! as a ftm trans guy! I hope someone enjoys this even if it's not really as focused on the wetting and more on the hurt/comfort/fluff? (sorry that's just what I'm good at writing I guess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Accident

Rin laid in his bed with his boyfriend laying completely on top of him. He didn't mind or anything, he just wished that the cuddling could have been under better circumstances. You see, his boyfriend, Rei Ryugazaki, is a trans guy. He was born in a female body but he identifies as male. Rin was not troubled by this one bit. He saw Rei as a boy, and he loved him with all of his heart regardless of the parts he had. However, for the past few days, his boyfriend had been struck with a serious case of body dysphoria. This caused him to be very depressed and unmotivated to do much of anything but lay around. Once again, this did not aggravate Rin, just made him sad. He wanted nothing more but for Rei to be happy and comfortable in his own skin. Seeing him in such anguish hurt him deeply. As he laid there stroking his boyfriend's dark blue hair, he felt himself beginning to doze off.

Right as the red head nodded off, Rei sleepily rubbed his eyes. He felt so strange, kind of like he was still dreaming. He shifted around a bit to get more comfortable on top of Rin, and as he was shifting he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He had to pee pretty badly. He decided that it would be best to go to the bathroom right away to relieve himself so he didn't wet the bed. In a sleepy daze, he carefully positioned his hands on either side of Rin's shoulders and slowly lifted himself up and off of the side of the bed. He took a few steps before his bladder began to ache, making him realize he was more desperate for the toilet than he thought he was. He picked up the pace and scurried to the bathroom with his thighs pressed together. He didn't even bother to turn the light on. He still felt like he was in a dream and like this wasn't even real. He instinctively located the toilet and plopped himself down on it. He kind of felt like something was off, but he was too tired and desperate for relief to figure out what it was. So he relaxed his muscles and started to pee.

Rin jerked awake from the cold he felt on his half naked body. Rei wasn't laying on top of him anymore, which slightly worried him. Rei had been known to get up and sleepily wander around at night. This worried the red head because he didn't want him to accidently slip out the door and end up lost or kidnapped, or worse. Rin saw him as a male, but many other boys might not. He quickly jumped up from the bed and started down the hallway. He slowed down as he approached the bathroom. He heard a dripping noise like someone had failed to turn the water faucet all the way off. He peeked into the bathroom and flicked the light on, gasping quietly at what he saw. Rei had gotten up to use the bathroom in one of his sleepy dazes, Rin thought, but had forgotten to lift the toilet lid up. This resulted in a wet Rei, and a large puddle on the bathroom floor. Jeez, how much liquids could one guy hold? He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He noticed that the blue haired boy had his eyes closed. Had he fallen asleep while using the bathroom as well? Rin walked over to him avoiding the puddle. He placed his hand on Rei' shoulder. "Hey, Rei. Wake up." Rei's eyes fluttered open. He wore a look of complete and utter confusion on his face. Where was he? He looked out of his peripheral vision and saw the mint green shower curtain. He must be in the bathroom. But why? And whose voice had woken him up? "Rei, are you awake?" He came back to reality and saw Rin standing beside him. Looking up at him he asked "Huh, Rin? What's going on?" Then he went to stand up but was gently pushed back down. "Just sit still for a second alright?" Rin said, kissing the top of his head. 

Rei's mind was still waking up, so he didn't think much of the small command. Rin fumbled with the shower nozzles and eventually got it running. He turned to Rei and exhaled quietly. He wasn't angry with him or annoyed in the least. But he knew that Rei was going to be very hard on himself for this accident. He turned to the blue haired. The look on Rei's face made it apparent that he had figured out what happened to some extent. "I- I wet myself?" His voice shuddered. "Did I make a mess of your bed?" He looked at Rin, eyes filling with tears. Rin quickly stood his boyfriend up and pulled him close, trying his best to steer clear of the puddle. In the midst of the action, Rei had gotten a glimpse of the floor and the mess on it. He was overcome with embarrassment. "W-what? I wet myself i-in the bathroom? How did I- How did I even manage that?" Rin squeezed him tightly. "Shh, shh, it's okay." Rei was convinced otherwise,though. He kept mumbling apolagies. "Rin i'm so sorry, i'll clean this up don't- Dont worry i'll clean it." Rin rubbed his back in circular motions with one hand and shoveled Rei's hair our of his eyes with the other. "Calm down Rei, it's alright. It was just an accident." Rei lost control of his tears and began sobbing. "How was this an accident?!!" He wailed, sobs wracking his small frame. Rin started to panic a little. He wasn't doing a good job at calming him down. He pulled away and cupped his boyfriend tear dampened face in his hands. "Rei, listen to me please." Rei bit back a sob. "Listening.." He whispered. 

Rin thumbed away his boyfriend's tears. "Breathe Rei. Breathe and listen." Rei nodded slowly and sucked in a breath slowly, then letting it out in the same manner. He continued to do this as the red haired explained what happened. "You were in one your sleep dazes. I guess you got up to go pee but didn't realize that the toilet lid was shut when you sat down. So you peed in your pants and on the toilet seat." He saw Rei wince and his face twisted again as hot tears streamed down them. "That's not beautiful..I'm not beautiful. Not beautiful at all." He muttered. Rin pulled him into another hug. "Oh, baby. It's not your fault." Rei cried softly into the other's shoulder. These past few days had been pure shit for him. His dysphoria was kicking his ass, he was badly depressed. And on top of all of that, he had to do something as stupid at sit down on a closet toilet and piss wide open? After a few minutes of more crying, he was drained of tears for now. Rin took note of this and pulled back. He wiped his lover's eyes once again and kissed his wet face all over. "Rei, let's get you in the shower. I'll bring you clean clothes. I'll clean the mess Just relax and calm down." Rei hesitated a bit but nodded anyway. 

The two boys settled in bed after another hour. Rin had managed to clean up and get Rei in the shower. Things were going smoothly until Rei had gotten out and began to dry himself off. Rin wasn't even paying attention to his body. Seeing the "girl parts" didn't phase him. But they affected Rei badly tonight. He broke down into more violent crying and Rin held him for what seemed like an eternity, whispering comforting words into his ear and stroking his hair. Then after he had calmed down, and with the other boy's permission, he helped him get dressed. And that left them where they were now, all cuddled up again in the same position as before. Rei had his face buried in the nape of Rin's neck. The red haired placed a gentle kiss to the other boy's temple. "Baby?" Rei opened his eyes and pressed his body even closer to Rin's. "Huh?" He asked. "Are you alright? Because you know you can vent to me about anything." Rei let our a shaky breath. "I know, and I really appreciate that. But it's just the same thing over and over. I don't want you to get tired of hearing it." He closed his eyes. "Because then you might get tired of me as well." Rin placed his thumb under Rei's chin and made him meet his eyes. "What do you mean 'I might get tired of you'?" Rei shrugged, slowly opening his eyes, allowing his purple eyes to meet Rin's red ones."I'm transgender, and I have nothing but complaints about everything. About my body, about how the world sees me, about surgery and hormone treatment therapy. I never have anything positive to say. Or at least, that's how it seems to me."

Rin shook his head. "Rei, you're way too hard on yourself, you know that?" Rei sighed again. Rin removed his hand from his chin and started rubbing his back. Then he reached for Rei's hand. "Look, you're allowed to have complaints. You're in the wrong body and right now you're eager to have your breasts removed and start your hormones. And babe, I'm eager for you to have those things too. I want to see you change and be happy with who you are on the outside. You deserve it." Rei intertwined their fingers. "I knew what I was up against when you came out. I had a lot of knowledge about transgendered people before I even met you and started dating you. I knew there were going to be days that you would get like this. So don't ever think that you're too much of a handful. Complain all you need to, about the same things over and over. I'll listen as if it's the first time I've heard it every time it happens." He kissed his cheek. Rei allowed himself to smile and actually mean it. "And, you do have positive things to say. More so than negative things." Rei raised his eyebrow. "I do?" Rin nodded. "Yep. Like when you tell Nagisa how much he's improving, and when you comment on how beautiful the sunrise and sunset are. The way you talk about all of our friends and their amazing qualities. You say that the birds sing beautifully. And last but not least, you tell me how amazing and how handsome I am, and how much you love me." He pressed his lips against Rei's, giving him a gentle peck. "All of those things are positive. And so many other things you say are too. You literally fill me to the brim with happiness and positivity. Enough to last me a lifetime even. So don't say you only speak negatively after you've had a few rough days. Just wait, the good days are coming around again." He whispered against the other's lips. Rei nodded and plopped back down onto Rin's chest. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. Everything you do for me means so much." Rin kissed his cheek. "I know baby." 

Rei let himself relax a bit. But he still felt a tiny bit guilty for the mess he had made tonight. "I'm sorry again for the accident. I'll try harder next time.If there is a next time." Rin rubbed his shoulder. "Shh, it's fine. Don't worry about that. Just worry about sleeping for now. You need to rest." Rei nodded and yawned. He buried his face in Rin's neck again. "Goodnight Rin, I love you." Rei kissed his forehead. "I love you too. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY GUYS OMG THIS GOT REALLY SAD. I DID NOT FILL THIS PROMPT CORRECTLY I THINK THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME SEXY TIME AFTER THE WETTING BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE IT GO THIS WAY FORGIVE ME. 
> 
> If anyone likes this leave comments or kudos I guess, thank you for reading ~~


End file.
